The Story of Solitude
Important!!! This pasta is from a taringa post and is made by the user SuperSonic96. https://www.taringa.net/+paranormal/minecraft-la-historia-de-solitude_12ojbz The Story of Solitude At this point, I am really scared, I don't think I will play Minecraft in what I have left of life, and is because I had a terrible experience, my hands are sweating and my fingers are shaking, which makes me write this even slower, I turned on every light on my house, even the TV, everything to get distracted from a game that I considered inoffensive. Everything started this night, I was talking with my girlfriend on Skype, after she was done talking with me I decided to play some Minecraft, I was exploring that thing of creating worlds with diferent seeds, I wanted a world with dangers and creepy stuff, I typed "torture", "lie", and "death", but they resulted in Worlds with normal things, like the other ones, after that, I gave up and realize with what I was dealing, it was Minecraft, so I had to type a seed that was related to the game, after some time I came out with a perfect seed, "Herobrineisalive", when I type the seed I put the game on creative and pressed on the create world button. I spawned on a flat world, which was weird because I didn't put the flat option, I then got out some bone meal and tree saplings, I place 4 saplings on the ground and used the bone meal on them, for my surprise, the tree that came out was bigger than usual, I press double-space to fly, then I flew to the top of the tree, surprisingly I found a sign that said... "Everyone's gone, I am the only one left, don't search for me, let me find you" I left out a smile and said "good joke Minecraft developers", thinking that I've found a secret that was added to the game and no one has found, made me excited, I pressed double-space to fly and I flew to the North, there was nothing, no animals or villages, as I kept flying I noticed that the grass was getting darker and darker at a point that the color of the grass was black. When I got bored of flying, I pressed double-space again and instead of landing on the ground, I was falling on an infinite hole, after some minutes I landed and my character made the hurt sound, which was weird because I was on creative mode, but this time it sounded like a groan or a sob, I decided to explore more and more, I was exploring one mysterious dark cave. At some point my character just stopped, I was watching how a big road of redstone torches were turning on, as I was walking through the torches road I turned back and saw another sign... "Is it that fun to kill unknown monsters? didn't you know that they were human beings too?" I kept going through the road and I saw a big pyramid with that had a lot of red stone torches, for a moment I started to think, I've watched a lot now and I was a little bit scared, but I wanted to see more, something was calling me. So I kept going and entered the pyramid, but after that an arrow was shot at my character's face, I heard him screaming in pain, I got creeped out about it, I took a deep breath and walked more into that mysterious pyramid, I walked up on some stairs but I didn't saw anything, before I was going to quit the game, I saw it, an enderman was standing in front of me, he didn't had eyes, I examined his hands, I got surprised because on his hands he was holding a steve head, but this head had white eyes, after seeing that I turned my look to his face, he had opened his eyes which were red, he opened his mouth producing a very loud scream, the worst thing was that I had headphones on, I got so scared but suddenly the scream dissapeared. I tried to press Alt+f4 to close the game, but the screen just got into full screen, when I was going to run a sign appeared in front of me... "Herobrine is alive, or he was, now I am the only one" The floor dissapeared and my character fell down until he landed on a place that looked like the nether, all I could heard was screams, cries, and laughs. On that place there were multiple roads, I picked one randomly which led me to a chest that had the following items, "Solitude's heart" and "Herobrine's head", after closing the chest and opened it again I saw a map that said, "soul contract", there was another road ahead, so with fear I decided to walk, at the end of the road there was another chest, the map content changed to the phrase, "put them on the chest", I put the "solitude's heart and herobrine's head" on the chest, I saw another and last sign behind the chest... "You've done a lot already, you got here. You have found me!, now it's my turn" Behind the chest I could saw 2 red eyes and suddenly I heard another loud scream, I dropped my headphones and got away from my computer, I cursed my curiosity a lot of times, and now I am here, writing this, I am afraid that Solitude finds me and god knows what he will do to me, I looked at my window one or two times and I think I saw 2 red eyes... Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:PC Minecraft Category:Red eyes Category:Moderate Length Pastas